User blog:Cfp3157/Desire Makes Beasts of Men: Gaston vs. Clayton
The hunt is on as two of Disney's most dangerous villains begin the chase against each other! Gaston, the local celebrity of his village who's lust for Belle ended with a terrible battle with the dreaded Beast! Clayton, the malicious hunter that traded blows with Tarzan in an attempt to capture his foe's entire gorilla family! As these two brazen leaders take up arms alongside their men, only one can become... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR Gaston In a small town in France, Gaston is the local hero. A strong, albeit dim-witted, man of impressive skill and community service, Gaston is also a proud and boastful man. Although meaning well at heart, Gaston's pride is brutally wounded when he is rejected by the town's most intelligent girl, Belle. When Belle is taken hostage by the Beast, Gaston initially ignores her father Maurice, who comes to town in a dazed and confused manner. Finally having enough with Maurice as Belle bonds with the Beast, Gaston forces him into an insane asylum unless Belle accepts his marriage proposal. Gaston is just about to close his offer when Belle arrives with Beast's mirror, proof that he is not insane. Realizing Belle loves him instead of Gaston, the jealous hunter inspires a murderous rage against the Beast. Gaston and his mob lay siege to the Beast's castle, where they use a battering ram to break open the door. As the villagers get into a pitched battle with the castle's furniture, Gaston nearly murders the depressed Beast. Although the Beast does rally against Gaston once he realizes Belle will return, the Beast spares Gaston. Still furious, Gaston stabs the Beast fatally until he falls to his death after slipping. *'Iconic: Longbow- '''Despite being a crackshot with a semi-automatic blunderbuss, Gaston utilizes a bow on most of his hunting trips. He most notably uses his longbow when he shoots the Beast with it. *'Melee: Hunting Dagger- A 10-inch clip point hunting dagger, Gaston uses the knife as a last reserve weapon when he can't use his bow or find a better melee weapon. He used the knife to fatally stab the Beast, and likely uses it to skin his hunting trophies. *'''Minions: Villagers- '''Villagers spurred into a murderous rage by Gaston, armed with pitchforks, torches, and hatchets. Gaston Bow.jpg|Gaston using his bow Gaston Stabbity Stab.jpg|Gaston stabs the Beast with his knife Gaston's Mob.jpg|The mob assaulting Beast's castle Clayton An accomplished game hunter, '''Clayton is hired by an English professor named Archimedes Porter and his daughter jane to guide them in an exploration of Africa's jungles. While exploring, the expedition runs across Tarzan, a boy orphaned and raised by a trope of gorillas. While the Porters soon become close friends with Tarzan by teaching him about civilization outside the jungle, Claytons feints friendliness to find and capture his gorilla family. Although Clayton does respect Tarzan over time, teaching him how to act like a man, he still lies to him to get what he wants. Finally, Clayton convinces Tarzan that Jane will stay with him if he leads them to the gorillas. While Clayton eagerly waits to return to the ship, he is forced to flee when the gorillas' leader, Kerchak, arrives and tries to attack them. Clayton laters takes Jane, Archimedes, and Tarzan hostage as his stowaway thugs take over the expedition ship. Clayton and his thugs try to capture all the gorillas, but are stopped when Tarzan returns. Clayton manages to kill Kerchak, before scaling up into the jungle treetops to finish off Tarzan. As they fight, Tarzan manages to entangle an enraged Clayton in vines. As he cuts through the vines, however, one wraps around his neck and he is sent plumetting to the ground, with the vine snapping his neck. This image horrified me as a child. *'Iconic: Double-Barrel Shotgun-' Clayton is an expert marksman with his shotgun, using it to great effect while hunting gorillas and Tarzan. *'Melee: Machete-' Clayton keeps a machete on him to slash through jungle brush, and also utilized it as a makeshift weapon against Tarzan. *'Minions: Hunting Party- '''Clayton is supported by hunters who carry crowbars, cutlasses, and whips. Clayton.jpg|Clayton with his shotgun TheGovernorMachete2.jpg|A machete Clayton's Men.jpg|Various thugs working with Clayton X-Factors '''X-Factor- Gaston / Clayton' Experience- 50 / 50 Neither man seems to have a military background, or any sort of history indicating true combat service. Both men are accomplished hunters and survivalists, however, and know enough about combat to survive in either the harsh French mountains or the African jungles. Intelligence- 55 / 60 Gaston is somewhat noted for his rather brash and bold personality, with his occasional dimwittedness being one of the many reasons Belle rejects him. While Clayton is no genius like the professor he is escorting, he is cunning enough to trick Tarzan for an incredibly long time, as well as stowaway his hunting party on the expedition ship. Leadership- 80 / 65 Beloved by almost his entire community, Gaston's ability to inspire a crowd is not to be underestimated. He provides food and service for his village, making him a skilled leader when on the attack. Clayton's entire party consists of mercenaries- while not entirely disloyal to him, they are a fickle bunch that may flee if they do not see an outcome that benefits them. Notes *The battle takes place in the forest near Gaston's village. *Clayton and Gaston will have five men each to aid them. *My requirements are simple; proper grammar and spelling, logical reasoning, and as little bias as possible. Things like "___ gets the edge because he gets 3/4 edges" or "____ w111 w1n bec0z lolz" will not count. *I will inform you if your vote does not count. Otherwise, assume it does. Battle Prologue In the dying twilight of summer in a forest near a French village, a lone bear clumsily stumbles towards its cave in the mountains. Dragging the corpse of a fine elk with it, the bear pays little attention to the faint smell his nose detects. Lazily raising his head around to half-heartedly investigate the source, his tired eyes don't catch the Englishmen carefully aiming his shotgun. Lowering his head, he takes a single step before snapping it back up. His eyes suddenly spring awake as his nose picks up the poignant scent of gunpowder, but this does little as a shotgun shell slams into his shoulder with a bang. "Blast it!" Clayton yells as the bear roars in a rage. Before he can reacquire his aim, however, an arrow slams into the bear's neck. The creature stumbles slightly, roaring and mouth covered in saliva and foam, before collapsing. "What the-" Clayton and his hunting party swiftly exit their hiding spot on above the bear's rock cave, and look into the clearing below them. As they do, they see a small group of local villagers parading towards the bear. "No one shoots like Gaston! No one hunts like Gaston!" They sing, hefting axes and a wide assortment of improvised weapons. Leading them is a large, burly man in a red shirt, black pants, and long purple cloak. He brandishes his bow like a scepter. "Ahahahaha! That's right, I am Gaston! The ultimate specimen of a man!" He boasts as he lifts his bicep, and the peasants cheer with him. "You!" The cheering halts, with Gaston looking upward at the strangers. "What do you want?" "That's my prize! Don't you dare touch it!" Clayton yells, his once combed hair now sticking out in anger. Gaston chuckled, despite being annoyed at the arrogance of this stranger. "Is that so? Well, too bad- I heard your shot, but it was I, Gaston!, who felled the beast." Clayton snarled, hefting his shotgun to his shoulder. "We'll see about that!" Battle Gaston: x 5 Clayton: x 5 As Clayton's pirates charged down to face Gaston, the villager were spurred into a rage to protect their friend. Clayton blasted away with his shotgun, narrowly missing Gaston as he rolled to the side. The hunter swiftly nocked another arrow and released. The projectile fell short of Clayton, however, slamming into the chest of a mercenary. Realizing Gaston's range advantage, the pirates sought cover while the villagers scaled up the hillside. One wielding a hatchet leaped over a rock, wielding chopping at a sailor with a whaling hook. Easily sidestepping the clumsy swing, he struck the villager in the face. As he recoiled, the whaling hook swung easily through his neck. Savagely ripping the hook out, chunks of throat and bone still attached, the sailor quickly had to contend with a villager with a pitchfork. The four remaining henchmen of each hunter continued with a brutal melee, the sounds of battle roaring in the cliffside. Clayton himself had moved down, blasting away to suppress Gaston. As he moved down, a villager swung his now-lit torch at him. He ducked, and slammed the butt of his shotgun into his gut. Stunning him, Clayton shot the villager below the knee. As he screamed, Clayton ruthlessly grabbed his shoulder and threw him over the cliffside. He fell with a scream, swiftly cut as he slammed into the ground. The villagers' assault briefly halted, starting to comprehend how well over their heads they were in. A sailor with a cutlass hit a villager with the hilt. As he was about to land the killing blow, however, a hunting knife flew into his forehead. "Gaston! You've come to save us!" The villagers rallied as Gaston charged, bow and arrow in hand. A sailor swung his crowbar, but Gaston shoved him aside to nock an arrow. Before the sailor could retaliate, a villager's pitchfork pierced its way into his back, before shoveling off the cliffside as well. Gaston released his arrow, but Clayton rolled to the side and returned fire with his shotgun. The blast missed Gaston, but slammed into the chest of a villager. . Another sailor, crowbar in hand, ran after the hunter. Gaston grabbed his arm and threw him at a torch wielding villager. The peasant swung the lit weapon, catching the sailor's shirt on fire as it hit him in the chest. Filled with adrenaline-fueled rage, the sailor swiftly countered with a crushing blow to the knee. The villager stumbled, his torch landing in a patch of dry grass to the side, and stood up to a downward-swinging crowbar. As the torch's flames consumed the forest, the hunters and their couple remaining men continued fighting. Gaston's quiver had now run empty, as had Clayton's ammo pouch. The former sprinted over to his thrown knife, while Clayton unsheated his machete. As he chopped at the hunched over Gaston, a villager parried with his hatchet. "Go, Gaston!" He yelled, hacking away with his weapon. The noble obliged him, withdrawing his hunting knife as a sailor wielding a whip lashed at him. He yelped as the whip wrapped around his arm, but quickly yanked his foe to him. Left unbalanced, the sailor fell right into Gaston's knife. Behind him, the villager had overextended and caught it in a tree. Clayton hacked away with his machete, cutting off both of his hands. As the villager screamed, Clayton punted him into the ever-growing forest fire. Gaston, realizing he was alone, started to sprint away. "Don't let that bastard escape!" Clayton and his last pirate gave chase, machete and cutlass in hand. The two stopped in another clearing, the forest surrounding them now a glorious blaze. As they looked around for their foe, Gaston emerged from behind them. With a yell, he swung a heavy tree branch coated in flames into the skull of the pirate. "I was going to let you walk away!" Gaston yelled as he swung the improvised club again. Clayton easily dodged it, and swung his machete. In his defense, Gaston raised the branch, which shattered. The machete swung down further, leaving a large cut down Gaston's hairy chest. "What the-" Clayton slapped Gaston, sending him sprawling away. The nobleman swiftly stood back up, hunting knife draw. "Nice try, fool. But I wouldn't let some fool like you get away from me!" Roaring, Gaston charged. Clayton sidestepped, and left another huge cut along Gaston's back. The hunter limped down to his knees, struggling to breath. Unwilling to give up, however, Gaston gave one last, valiant thrust at Clayton. "Pathetic..." Clayton said, tapping the weak attack away and kicking his downed foe. "Now...I...will....END YOU!" Gaston looked up as the machete swung down, landing itself firmly into his skull. Clayton unceremoniously yanked it out of his foe's head, his face split down the middle. Spitting on the corpse, Clayton abandoned the weapon and calmly straightened his hair. The hunter then sprinted away, to escape the flaming forest and the wrathful village he knew would hunt him down. They'll try, I suppose he thought smugly to himself, running back as victor. WINNER: Clayton Expert's Opinion Between these exceptionally skilled hunters, it was ultimately Clayton who prevailed in the match. While Gaston was superior both physically and as a leader, he was simply unprepared for Clayton and his men. More prone to rage and leading ill-equipped villagers, Clayton had easy prey despite Gaston's initial range advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts